Oneshots, Chapters and More
by Chasm-chan
Summary: Come here to read one-shots, early chapters and eatras that may never be on my or my sisters' stories!


Hello everyone!

This is where you lucky people get to read early chapter scenes, one-shot, and other things. But be warned! The chapters I'll put here; may not end up in the stories the characters are in. And the one-shots might be turned into stories too. So in other words, this is a cheat thing. X)

So enjoy my first (maybe) future scene!

(Watch the music video to understand)

"Come on everybody! Let's get this party started!" I say to my friends and enemies as everyone finished up and moved onto the grass and leaves. The ground was covered in fall leaves and such so the footsteps were heard pretty well.

"Did I really have to be the black bride?" Optimus asked while getting in position.

"Yes, you do." I say, chuckling at my leaders' face. "It was the last monster and it's _your_ fault for waiting to the last minute."

Optimus rolled eyes and grumbled. "Let's just get this over with." OP said then snapped head around to Megatron, dressed as the evil snow queen. "What's so funny?"

"Oh I never thought I'd see the day," Megatron said smiling almost evilly at Optimus. "Where the high and mighty Optimus Prime; complained about a costume."

"Shut up." Was all OP said.

I walked to the radio and pushed the button. "Ready?" everyone nodded or shouted back and I got in position.

**China Anne McClain – Calling All The Monsters**

I walked around some trees as the music started.

_**Callin' all the monsters (2x)**_

_**Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters**_

Here I took off my jacket looking around. All that was there was a silver knight.

_**Oh yay aye, Oh yay aye, Oh yay aye**_

Here I turned and started singing.

_**Heart thumps and you jump…**_

_**Comin' down with goosebumps!**_

_**You dared to go there…**_

_**Imaa Imma get get you so scared!**_

Behind me the knight moved his foot. I snapped my head around then back confused when it didn't see anything.

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**We're hauntin' you…**_

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**Ehh Ehh**_

_**If you stayed and too late**_

_**To be getting afraid**_

_**This scene extreme…**_

_**Imaa Imma get you so scared!**_

The knight walked up behind me then stopped when I looked. I walk around it.

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**We're hauntin' you…**_

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**Ehh Ehh**_

I move his arms and head.

_**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken…**_

_**Here we go…**_

The knight starts dancing with me.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**If you're only dreaming**_

_**Why I hear you screaming?**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

I walk to a 'room'. Inside three monsters; a mummy, a werewolf and a green faced guy walk up to me.

_**Callin' all the monsters (2x)**_

_**Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters**_

_**You hide…**_

_**Or you'd try…**_

_**Kiss tomorrow goodbye!**_

_**We thrill to your chill…**_

_**B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!**_

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**We're hauntin' you…**_

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**Ehh Ehh**_

_**We might just bite underneath the moonlight**_

_**More fun if you run!**_

_**I-I-I-Imma Imma already chasin'**_

Now the monsters start dancing with me too.

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**We're hauntin' you…**_

_**We're wantin' to…**_

_**Ehh Ehh**_

Then I walk to the main room and see a bunch of monsters dancing and playing around.

_**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken…**_

_**Here we go…**_

Then the monsters start dancing in sync with each other. I join them still singing.

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**If you're only dreaming**_

_**Why I hear you screaming?**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Callin' all the monsters! (2x)**_

_**Callin' all, callin' all, callin' all the monsters!**_

The monsters go down and I stay up.

_**Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head**_

_**Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire**_

Then they get up, take their spots and I in the middle. We all dance together. Every monster from before is here except the knight.

_**Gonna get your body shakin'**_

_**Wishin' you could just awaken…**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**If you're only dreaming**_

_**Why I hear you screaming?**_

_**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

_**Oh yay aye, Oh yay aye, Oh yay aye**_

_**We're comin' to get you!**_

We stop and pose as the music stops.

Then we all relax and start clapping and talking happily. "That was great!" Sideswipe says taking off the knight helmet.

"What did I tell you?" I say smiling a bit smug but hey, I was right. "I have to admit, it was fun." Megatron says walking over the hair piece in hand. Starscream laughed. "And in a dress no doubt."

Megatron turned to Starscream with a smirk. "At least I wasn't the mad hatter."

After a while of fun filled banter and what-not, Optimus and Megatron stood at the cross road paths. They nodded to each other. "Tomorrow, everything changes back." Megatron says and Optimus smiles. "I wouldn't want it any other way. May the best side win." Megatron smiles confidently and nods. "May the best side win."


End file.
